gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation Annihilator
Operation Annihilator is a Swarm Operation against the United Socialist Gamer Republic, The United States of Furries, and Loyalists. Timeline of Events Jan. 2, 2020 The Swarm sends out a Message to the USGR, Furries, and Loyalists on all Broadcast Channels. Meanwhile, A-X Strike Groups are Called Up and their respective Air Forces are summoned. The Helicarrier Turing stops off the Coast of North America. War Propaganda starts playing on Swarm Public Television. Taser Rifles start rolling off Production Lines in Ireland. The Helicarrier Curie departs from Eamon Valera Air Force Base bound for Australia. The Swarm Navy charts Course towards the Gulf of Mexico. Jan. 3, 2020 The Helicarrier Mussolini begins patrolling the Mediterranean. Landing Craft and Support Ships begin being Rolled off Production Lines and Shipped to the Craft planned to be used for the Invasions. XR-07 is Started Up. Organics begin to fully synthesize and begin Cybernetics implants. New Rifles, Grenade Launchers, and Anti-Tank Weaponry are put into Production. B-4 Prototypes begin testing at Eamon Valera Air Force Base. Newley Designed and Produced E-1 Fighters are loaded onto the Helicarrier Ceaser. Jan. 4, 2020 Supreme General of the Swarm Memus is signed onto the Operation. EB-1 Bombers are Deployed into Planned Airstrike Squadrons. Jan. 5, 2020 1:14 A.M. Eastern Time - The National Swarm Water Guard Naval Division 33rd sets up a Naval Blockade of The Caribbean. Only Swarm-Coalition and Coalition Sanction Trade would Pass through at this point. 9:40 A.M. Mid Atlantic Time - A Single Guided Missile Carrier meets the 33rd SWGND. Mysteriously, after the Ensuing Battle, almost half of the 33rd is missing. 1:20 P.M. Eastern Time - Warning Sirens alert the East Coast of Approaching Swarm Landing Aircraft. Loyalists and Gamer Forces are Called up. 1:22 P.M. Eastern Time - The First Swarm Lander Aircraft Squadron lands short south of Virginia Beach. 150,000 Standard S-1 Androids pour Out and split into 3 Groups. 1:30 P.M. Eastern time - After All the landing Craft deploy all of their androids an unknown resistance group opens fire with artillery 25 miles away from the coast, destroying nearly 2/3s of the landing android troops. After this, resistance fighters come out of spider holes and tunnels underneath the android soldiers Vietnam war style destroying the rest of the troops. Knowing the swarm will likely send another fleet of landing troops, the resistance fighters retreat back underground. 1:48 P.M. Eastern Time - EB-1 Bombers start bombing the Areas over Virginia. Swarm "Peacekeeper" Squadrons are dispatched into Cities to collect Civilians and to put them into "Safe Camps." 3:37 P.M. Eastern Time - The First of the Second Wave of Transports arrive, landing in Clearings in the Bombed Virginia Beach. These are S-2 Units, heavy and slower, but carry heavy Weaponry and are Programmed in Urban Warfare Tactics. Minelaying S-M-1's are sent ahead to Secure the Streets with Traps. The resistance fighters show no signs of giving up, holding their ground against the heavyweight second fleet of androids using quad barrel Flakvierling 38mm autocannons and many other heavy weapons. Meanwhile a group of S-2 droids flank around to the coastal town of Reedville Virginia to see if their S-M-1s have done their job, only to find them completely destroyed without mercy. As they move further into the town, loud, deep and heavy gunshots are heard and one by one the S-2s begin falling. The resistance is still fighting strong, hiding on rooftops using Solothurn S18/1000 Anti-Tank Rifles. The rifle’s High Caliber 20mm bullets effortlessly punches through the S-2s heavy armor. Meanwhile back behind the beaches the resistance fighters are still holding their ground against the second fleet of S-2 androids, although they are taking heavy casualties. Then, a MIG-15 flies overhead and drops a bomb in the middle of the second android group, but doesn’t go off until three seconds later destroying every single android in the area, surprisingly the resistance fighters take no casualties in the blast despite being mere feet from the bomb, but some of them are temporarily blinded for around ten minutes after being directly exposed to the flash of light from the blast. The resistance fighters realize that what the MIG dropped was actually a higher level EMP (Electro Magnetic Pulse) which destroys all electrical systems within its blast radius. 3:50 P.M. Eastern Time - EB-1s Refocus Bombing Efforts on the Anti-Tank Nests, Destroying most of the Heavy Guns. Autonomous S-M-1 units equipped with Suicide Equipment are sent in mass into Virginia. Meanwhile, The One World Trade Center crumbles, after an EB-1 crashes into it 5 Minutes Earlier during a New York Bombing Run. The City is plunged into Chaos as 40 Landing Craft Land 5 Miles outside the City, releasing ~50,000 S-1 Units. 4:10 P.M. Eastern Time - Shielded S-2 Units are Deployed in Maryland, starting a March for Washington, DC. 5:35 P.M. Eastern Time - 1,000,000 Swarm S-1 Units Land in Northern Canada, and begin Isle Hopping South towards the USA. Little resistance is met until a Detachment reaches the Alaskan Menu, where Cold Weather Trained Soldiers eliminate the 25,000 Robot Force sent to Scout Alaska. S-2s Invade through Anchorage Harbor, and begin to march towards the Airport, destroying it when they reach it. Virginian Forces inflate to 750,000 S-2s, 50,000 S-M-1s, and 122,000 S-1s. They take Virginia Beach, and begin to evacuate Civilians who survived the Attack. Norfolk is put under Siege and Bombing runs increase on the East Coast. 9:43 P.M. - Norfolk forces Surrender and the Rest of the Virginia force Steamrolls over Resistance cells, now knowing thier Tactics. The D.C. Forces reach the edge of the City, and meet resistance. Rocket Launchers are employed to eliminate Sandbag and Building Defenses. Machine Guns are used to clear large groups of Infantry. They, however, run into trouble with Anti-Tank and Anti-Electric Weapons when nearing the Capitol Building. 11:02 P.M. - The Swarm Coalition establishes a Blanket Sanction on Nations at War with the Swarm. 11:50 P.M. Berlin Time - The Helicarrier Mussolini is Redeployed into German Airspace, and has a new Directive of Controlling German Airspace. EB-1 and SX-39 Bombers are sent ahead to Clear Larger Anti-Air Guns. The Superbattleship SSS Hitler and its 50 Ship Escort is sent to Case German Naval Space. Jan. 6, 2020 12:30 A.M. Mediterranean Time - In total retaliation against the Blanket Sanction, The 5th Reich, FSCH, And Tailbiters launch an attack on the Swarm Helicarrier Mussolini, although nearly 170 were shot down before they could land, 300 MI-17 helicopters coated with stealth technology land on the deck of the Mussolini and deploy around 500 soldiers. The crew of the Mussolini show lots of resistance against the invaders, it is not enough to combat all three factions against them, after a two hour long firefight, the AI detonates an EMP that he had placed in the Mussolini during the firefight, shutting the engines off and sending the Mussolini into a free fall from 30,000 feet, it then crashes into a field in Northern Germany. The remaining metal will likely be used for scrap. Meanwhile the Superbattleship SSS Hitler is sunken by the two 5th Reich Flagships, The Battleship KMS Premier, And Supercarrier KMS Kaiser. It’s escort ships were then destroyed by U-Boats. 3:20 A.M. Mid European Time - In the dead of night the 5th Reich launches fleets of bombers to destroy the most important android producing factories in the swarm. Knowing that the swarm probably has Advanced Surface to Air Missiles, the Luftwaffe equips the bombers with Trophy Systems that detonate Missiles And other types of explosives before they can get close enough to damage the plane. The bombers are escorted by the 95th Experimental Squadron, the best squadron in the 5th Reich Luftwaffe, The swarm launch drone fighters to shoot down the bombers but stand no chance against the 95th Experimental Squadron. The bombers complete their mission and return to base by sunrise. 6:50 A.M. Mid European Time - The 5th Reich continues to bomb swarm android factories. Meanwhile the Soviet Union joins in, while the 5th Reich bombs swarm factories in European Swarm Territories, The Soviet Union bombs swarm fact in Ireland. The Swarm loses its territory in Africa to the 5th Reich, Void Hand Empire, USGR, And Soviet Union. 9:02 A.M. Mid European Time - Swarm SAM Batteries Destroy the 95th when it Nears Prime City. 4:50 P.M. D.C. Time - D.C. is overrun with over a Quarter of a Million Swarm S-2 Units Swarming the City at once. Multiple small pockets of Resistance units chip away at the Tidal Wave, but the ~50,000 Defenders are outnumbered, outgunned, and out of ammo. Weaker Cells abandon thier Commanders and Surrender to the Swarm. 11:44 P.M. Mid European Time - The swarm launches a last ditch bombing raid over Germany, fortunately for the 5th Reich, their Nachtjäger (Night Fighter) units are ready for them. The Nachtjägers take off and begin picking off the bombers one by one. After around 20 minutes the Nachtjägers shoot down all of Bombers. The last bomber is shot down at 12:04 A.M. and crashes into the Baltic Sea just 2 miles off of the Northern German Coast. 11:32 P.M. Greenwhich Mean Time - The Swarm halts all Offense Plans and begins to prepare Ireland for Land and Air Attacks. Improved Anti-Air Batteries are attached to Patrolling Squadrons and are effective at reducing the Threat of 5th Riech Bomber Raids. Full Marshal Law is imposed, and the 400 Million Irish Androids prepare Bunkers and Tanks for the Impending Invasion. Artillery, Anti-Air, Anti-Tank, and Crowd Control specialty droids are stationed and fully armed. Tanks are mobilized for the First Time during the Invasion, number ~100,000. Jan. 6, 2020 12:20 A.M. Eastern European Time - Upon hearing the swarm has upgraded its Anti-Air Defenses in Ireland, the Soviet Union discontinues it’s Bombing runs over Ireland, From now on the 5th Reich and USSR will continue to bomb swarm factories in Swarm occupied territories. 1:39 A.M. Greenwich Mean Time - Repairs begin on many of the bombing sites. E-1 Fighters begin patrolling Ireland and the North Sea. The Swarm's 11th Fleet begins Mining Waters around Ireland, and the Swarm's 7th Destroyer Squadron maintains Radio Silence somewhere in the North Sea. Jan. 7, 2020 7:17 P.M. Greenwich Mean Time - The Helicarrier Ceaser is re-positioned on the Irish East Coast, and the Battleship Deathguard begins its patrol of the Western Irish Coast. J.R. Oppenheimer Research Base goes onto DEFCON 2, readying it's Non-Nuclear Missiles for Intercontinental deployment. The Swarm starts positioning Landing Craft for an Invasion of the Isle of Man. Jan. 8, 2020. Undefined - The TailBiters join in with The Swarm, a massive wakeup. 200 bombers fly over, scouting the area. The bombers watch out for the 5th Reich, while raining hell on anyone else. Only 100 bombs were dropped, while other bombers split up. Ground forces do drive-bys on USGR, full guerilla tactics, throwing bombs from cars and using Technicals. The Technicals use 4 Vickers stuck together, causing a hell fury. Some Technicals use 2 MG42s stuck together, using grenade launchers as well. Jan. 9, 2020 2:01 A.M. Greenwich Mean Time - The Swarm launches an Invasion of the Isle of Man, 25,000 S-2s landing near the Island's Capital. The Local Government makes a Peaceful surrender with S-2-BB33, the Commander of the detachment. This is the First Battle with 0 Casualties on the United Forces and Swarm's sides, though a few shots where exchanged. 9:37 AM Central time - The TailBiters keep fighting, killing USGR and furries quickly in a quick driveby, speeding back to where they came from, deep in a forest. 10:06 AM Central time - The TailBiters Airforce turns, shooting down Swarm planes, now fighting for the USGR, but still killing furries. This is ultimately because of the Virginia bombing, which killed two TailBiters. 12:45 PM Central Time - The TailBiters stop attacks on The Swarm, a marksman division not in uniform sniping off small groups of furries and other USGR groups. An old plane is used as kamikaze on a large USGR and furry position. 5:30 P.M. Greenwich Mean Time - The TailBiter Airforce's Core is shot down in the Battle of the North Atlantic Sea, with over 600 Planes unaccounted for by the time the E-1s were fully eradicated. Category:Major Battles